If You Ever See This
by Sir Charles Of Charlestown
Summary: Naruto had died on a mission, leaving his wife and children alone. What will the future entail for Hinata and twins?


_If you ever see this, I am so sorry. Sorry that I couldn't make it out alive, sorry that I failed in coming back to you. I just want you to know that I love you, my lavender-rose._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

No matter how many times Hinata had read it, she could stop the tears from coming. It had only been a few months after all, that the blonde had not come home from a mission. She smiled sadly, before folding it and placing it on her nightstand. The paper was well worn, stained with tears.

She stood up from her bed, going to answer little Hoshi and Masako's cries. Leaving the door slightly open behind her, she softly entered the room across from the bedroom. Her footsteps were soft as she approached the crib, where the loud cries of the twin girls came from.

Smiling softly, she stared at the two, Hoshi a little twin of herself, while Masako had their father's sunshine yellow hair and sky blue eyes. Trailing a finger along Hoshi's face, she leaned into the crib and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Doing the same to Masako, she couldn't help but smile as a tiny fist grabbed the long midnight blue hair that dangled around Hinata and her little ones.

"Oh how I wish you could have met your father," she murmured before lifting the two girls, one in each arm. She left the gently lit room and softly walked to the kitchen. Setting the girls gently down in their highchair, she flipped on the lights, revealing a lavender and blue kitchen. Hinata let a little tear loose as she remembered the day that she and Naruto had argued about what they were going to do with their new kitchen, in the new house.

Finally, they had decided on lavender walls and blue appliances. Hinata smiled at the round glass table that she had fallen in love with. Naruto had bought the table and matching chairs when she had expressed a desire for it.

Opening the fridge covered in photos and random magnets, she pulled out eggs and milk. Turning the stove on, she placed a pan on it. Leaning up, Hinata grabbed a steel bowl and whisk. Placing them softly on the table, Hoshi gurgled while her sister waved a tiny fist.

"They're going to grow up into beautiful girls," a female said from the doorway. She whirled around, seeing her friend Sakura standing there.

"Sakura, I wasn't expecting you this early." Hinata said. Sakura just laughed, striding forward to place a hand on Masako.

"I thought I would check on you. We're all worried about you, you know. " The pink-haired girl said, picking Masako and holding her. The baby giggled, reaching a fist up and grabbed the cotton candy strands that were there.

"You shouldn't worry about me…" Hinata murmured as she cracked two eggs and poured the egg whites and yolk into the bowl.

"Of course we're going to worry about you. Hinata, you just lost your husband and you expect us not to?" Sakura said, setting down the girl and placed her hands on the table. Hinata didn't reply, choosing to busy herself with pouring milk into the eggs before starting to whisk the mixture together.

"Hinata, are you even listening to me?" The other woman asked, crossing her arms. Hinata grunted in affirmation, picking up the bowl and placing it on counter by the stove.

"If you say so. Anyways, the reason why I came over is because we're having a girls day, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and I. We want you to come with us." Hinata sighed, pouring the eggs onto the pan.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sound and smell of sizzling eggs. Sakura had sat down in one of the chairs, not really saying anything, content to watch Hinata work.

Soon Hinata had placed the eggs on a plate, and was eating them slowly. To her, it was a way of getting out of talking about her late husband.

"This isn't good for you, to be staying inside with the twins all the time. You only leave to get supplies, and even then the times are scarce." Sakura said, leaning her elbows on the table, resting her head on the intertwined hands.

"I know." Hinata murmured, before quickly taking another bite. Soon the eggs were gone, and Hinata sighed at the loss of something to keep Sakura from talking to her. Sakura sighed, before standing up.

"Alright then, I'm going. If you want to come with us, we're meeting at Ichiraku's." Sakura said, going out the door, pausing briefly to glance back at Hinata's hunched body and the twin girls. Hinata rose her head when she heard the front door closing.

She stood up, the chair creaking a little bit as it went back. Walking around the table, she picked up her girls and left the kitchen. She entered her bedroom again, placing Hoshi and Masako on the lavender sheets. Laying down on the bed, she tenderly ran her hand through Hoshi's hair, what little there was of it.

"Oh Naruto, what should I do?"

* * *

Oh, the things you can think of when you're sick. This is going to be a full fledged story.


End file.
